


Decompress(h)er

by SageMcMae



Series: Sage's Oneshots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Devoted Reylo, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Massage Therapist Kylo, Mechanic Rey, Mutual Pining, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Spa Times, Shameless Smut, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae
Summary: Rey has never been to a spa before. She writes it off as a luxury she neither wants nor can afford, until she meets her massage therapist. If Kylo Ren is what luxury is, she's convinced he's worth every penny.





	Decompress(h)er

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveofEscapism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/gifts).



> For my dear friend, [LoveofEscapism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism), who deserves some luxury relaxation of her own....Kylo-style!
> 
> Special thank you to [Atchamb7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atchamb7) for beta'ing this fic for me.

 

It all began with that damn gift certificate.

 

Finn bid on it as a joke at the Resistance holiday party. So when she won, to say she was surprised was an understatement. Rey Niima had never been one to spend money on luxury items. The most expensive thing she owned was her refurbished laptop and the piece of equipment was on it’s last leg, not that she’d ever admit it out loud to anyone.

 

No, luxury was for people with money.

 

Rey had no money. At least not enough to feel comfortable wasting her time on something like _that_.

 

Even with the steady flow of income from her full-time position at the Resistance, she maintained her part-time gig working at Millenium Motorworks on the weekends. She didn’t see it as a problem, but apparently her friends did.

 

“Come on, Peanut,” Finn had stopped by the shop to get her to reconsider her prize. “You’re always complaining about how sore your back is. You never take a day off. What do you have to lose?”

 

“Besides my dignity?” she quipped, before rolling herself back under the sedan she was currently fixing.

 

“It’s a spa, Rey,” he huffed. “I’m not suggesting you become one of the Stepford wives.”

 

“What kind of person even goes to one of those places?” she called out from under the vehicle.

 

“Well, my wife for one,” a gruff voice entered the conversation. “You know, the woman who happens to be your second favorite employer.”

 

Rey slid out just enough to see Han Solo’s smug grin. “I’m not a princess,” she reminded her boss.

 

He chuckled. “You’re telling me, kid, but just because it’s not your thing, doesn’t mean you wouldn’t enjoy it. You need a break. It’s ok to indulge yourself a little now and then.”

 

“These brake pads aren’t going to replace themselves,” she replied, ignoring how he sided with her best friend.

 

Han hooked his foot on the end of her creeper, hauling her out from under the sedan. “Now, listen here, kid,” he started. “You’ve been working for me since you were sixteen. You’re one of the best mechanics I’ve ever met, clever too, but you’re not too smart when it comes to taking care of yourself.”

 

“Hey, I-.”

 

“Let me finish,” he cut her off. “I know a place like that isn’t what you’re used to, but I want you to take tomorrow off and go. Get your nails painted. Get your hair blown out. Blown up? Whatever it is twenty-somethings call it these days. Just do something that doesn’t involve being covered from head to toe in grease stains for a change. Got it?”

 

Rey muttered her answer under her breath.

 

“Kid?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, ok. I’ll go,” she promised.

 

* * *

 

The next afternoon, Rey found herself at Takodana Springs, a medi-spa in downtown Chandrila. Han was right. The place wasn’t what she was used to. The waiting room alone was bigger than her entire apartment, not to mention it was furnished with pieces that actually went together. Rey’s home was a collection of thrift store finds and garage sale bargains. Nothing went together. Her friend, Rose, called it ‘French-chic’. Whatever that meant.

 

Rey approached the front desk, surprised to find a girl younger than her running the booth. Rey expressed her situation, hoping the perfectly put together blonde wouldn’t judge her.

 

“For your needs, we would suggest the Decompressor massage. It focuses on the muscles of the back to help relieve tension and promote relaxation, so you are able to leave here feeling refreshed,” the attendant informed her.

  
  
“Sure,” Rey agreed flippantly. “Where do I sign up?”

  
  
The young woman glanced down at her computer screen, scrolling through the schedule. “Let me just — ah, we have one massage therapist available. He can start your appointment in ten minutes, if that would be alright?”

  
  
“He?” Rey wasn’t sure how spas worked, but she hadn’t been anticipating a man being the one to work on her.

  
  
“Yes,” the attendant nodded, then her brow furrowed as she continued scanning the schedule. “Ren is our favorite. I’m surprised he has an opening.”

  
  
Rey contemplated what to do. On one hand, she really didn’t want to come back to this place; on the other hand, she wasn’t sure how she felt about some unknown male putting his hands on her body. The attendant gave her an expectant look and Rey relented.

  
  
“That’s fine.”

  
  
It was anything but. Still, Rey was escorted into a locker room, given a robe, then directed to a treatment room across the hall. 

  
Once alone, she scanned the room from ceiling to floor. Like the waiting room, it was completely perfect and made her feel inferior which was ridiculous so her feelings of inadequacy quickly morphed into tense anger.

  
  
Han’s words came back to her and Rey decided the entire thing was stupid. She was making the day out to be something it wasn’t meant to be. She was meant to relax and that was it.

 

Rey removed her robe, standing in the room in nothing but her panties. Her cheeks immediately reddened. She’d never been so openly vulnerable before. Quickly, she dove under the sheet, finding the massage table heated.

 

Well, _that_ wasn’t so bad. It was kind of nice actually...

 

Her eyes drifted closed as she listened to the soft notes of a piano concerto, her overall disposition toward the spa environment beginning to slip from her mind with each moment spent in the tranquil setting.

 

Each night she struggled to sleep, desperate to rest in the five or six hours she managed to find the time to lie in bed. It was always a battle between the ongoing to-do list in her mind and her physical requirement to recharge. Here, the warmth from the table seeped in through her bare skin, caressing her tired muscles. It enveloped them in comfort, chasing away any questions of how to make the best use of her time.

 

Rey was finally able to relax. She hated to admit it, but Han was right. She did need this.

 

A soft knock sounded from the door, followed shortly by a click of the latch. Then he arrived.

 

Rey wasn’t sure what she expected to see as her eyes opened, but the towering dark mass who appeared in the doorway wasn’t it.

 

“Good afternoon, I’m Kylo. I’ll be taking care of you today.”

 

 _Yes, please do_ , her filter-less brain supplied.

 

She could only stare up at him from where she laid, her hazel orbs meeting dark chocolate ones. His obsidian hair was tousled, as if he’d just ruffled his fingers through it and contrasted with his marble smooth skin. His aquiline features were striking, especially when she caught sight of the moles decorating his unmarred skin.

 

Rey had never used the word ‘beautiful’ to describe a man before, but in Kylo’s case she couldn’t imagine a better term.

 

He smiled expectantly at her for a moment before she came to her senses.

 

“I’m Rey.”

 

He let out a short chuckle. “First time, Rey?”

 

“Yeah,” she admitted, feeling heat on her cheeks.

 

“There’s no need to be nervous. I don’t bite,” he winked. “Much.”

 

 _I don’t mind_ , her traitorous mind replied.

 

On the outside, Rey merely breathed out a shaky, “Ok.”

 

Another chuckle. “Just close your eyes and relax. You’re going to feel so much better once we’re done,” he promised.

 

She obeyed. Did everything he said have to sound so deliciously suggestive? Maybe it was just his sultry voice, but she could practically hear sex ooze from his words.

 

 _Keep it in your pants, girl_ , she chided herself.

 

It had been...well, awhile since she’d had any release in that department. Her sex life was limited, unmemorable and unsatisfying, hence the long stretch of chastity. No one had ever managed to make her feel what Kylo was merely with a grin. Plus, it wasn’t like guys were flocking to the garage for her number. As soon as they found out how independent she was, they shot off like a rocket.

 

Rey was certain this man didn’t have the same problems. He looked like he could be on the cover of GQ. Clearly he wasn’t single or lonely like she was.

 

 _Lucky girl_ , she thought bitterly, as she watched him lather up his hands with massage oil.

 

Oh God. His hands were massive. She bit her bottom lip. Oh, what he could do with those hands. Rey pinched her thighs together, shifting subtlety under the sheet as her imagination ran wild.

 

“So, Rey what do you do for work?” Kylo asked conversationally, as he rolled a short stool over to the head of the table. He sat down and began to knead her shoulders, working his impressively broad hands between the table and her shoulder blades.

 

“I’m a mechanical engineer for the Resistance,” she informed him. He found a knot, applying a sharp burst of pressure to it which had her wincing.

 

“Sorry,” he rushed to apologize. “You’re really tight.”

 

Rey felt heat blossom in her core. Her toes curled. It was all too easy to envision him saying that exact phrase as he drove into her fast, hard, and deep.

 

“Desk jobs are hard on the body,” he continued. “They put a lot of pressure on your back due to the long term effects of sitting for prolonged periods of time. Does she—,” Kylo stumbled over his words. “Do you have the flexibility to get up every hour or so and take a walk around the office? It would help with the tension you’re carrying here.”

 

He pressed his thumbs into the knot and Rey felt it pop out of place, almost as if he was setting a bone. A sudden rush of nausea hit her, but it disappeared just as quickly. She let out a huff and opened her eyes to see him staring down at her.

 

“I...uh, I could try this week,” she offered.

 

“That should help, not that I mind working you out,” he smiled.

 

The man had to be toying with her, right? There was no way he didn’t know what his words did to her.

 

They fell into silence after that, as he worked his way down each of her arms and then her legs. He’d make a brief comment here or there, remarking on how toned she was, asking if she ran and if she’d ever taken the route through the park.

 

Rey’s thoughts swirled suggestively with images of how he’d looked jogging shirtless next to her. He’d have to shower after his run, right? I mean, that was just good hygiene and her apartment wasn’t far from the park. Maybe she could convince him to join her. They could take one for the environment and save water.

 

“Rey?”

 

“Hmmmm?”

 

“Ready to turn over for me, sweetheart?”

 

 _Sweetheart_. That sounded nice.

 

“I promise not to look,” he told her, as he lifted the sheet up.

 

Like being doused in ice water, Rey slammed back to reality. Of course he wouldn’t. He probably had some leggy blonde waiting for him back at home, one who actually had breasts and didn’t work as a grease monkey on the weekends.

 

Rey flipped over onto her belly, finding a head cradle for her face. She hadn’t even heard him insert it into the table, too busy fantasizing about her massage therapist to notice they were at the halfway point.

 

“There you go,” Kylo praised, carefully tucking the sheet around her. “How are you feeling?”

 

 _Sexually frustrated_ , her mind answered first.

 

“Fine,” she managed to say out loud.

 

“Just relax, Rey,” he reminded her.

 

When his hands found her calves, rhythmically rubbing oil up and down her sore muscles, she forgot to be mad. How could she when this perfect Adonis was lathering her up? The more he touched her, the more she melted into the table.

 

If this was what luxury was, she was convinced Kylo Ren was worth every penny.

 

* * *

 

After her first session, Rey scraped together all her overtime to be able to visit Takodana Springs on a weekly basis, evening going as far as to dip into her savings reserve so she could tip Kylo well.

 

The second time she visited the spa, Rey felt the muscle tension leave her body the second his hands were on her. Of course it was immediately replaced with a different kind of tension, the kind that had her tripping over herself to get back to her apartment and the rather intimidating vibrator she’d been forced to buy.

 

When compared to the sheer size of Kylo, her fingers were no match for the relentless fantasies that plagued her in the quiet hours between her work shifts. Her only release came from the newly purchased toy. It was a desperate attempt to keep herself from acting inappropriately towards the male massage therapist, but it worked.

 

By the fifth time Rey visited Takodana Springs, she’d grown comfortable enough to lie on the table without her panties. When she visited for the tenth time, she was practically salivating by the time he walked into the treatment room.

 

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite client,” he purred, trailing a single finger down the curve of her back. “How are you feeling today, Rey?”

 

If she thought her frequent visits would help her deal with his seductive voice, she was mistaken. Kylo either had no idea of the effect he had on her or he was committed to sending her to an early grave. In any case, Rey couldn’t keep herself away. At the conclusion of each treatment, she found herself booking another appointment for the same time the following week.

 

It had been almost three months and though her circulation had improved, her blood pressure was down and she found her posture was better, Rey was still no closer to feeling truly relaxed. How could she when she spent every minute thinking about that velvet smooth voice, those plush lips, or his perfectly quaffed hair? She was convinced she could obtain a PhD in all things Kylo Ren.

 

Maybe she could have written off her infatuation with him if he had a repulsive personality, but over the course of her treatments, they’d fallen into an easy cadence of banter and joking around. Kylo told her how he’d come to be a massage therapist and she filled him in on how she turned her love of tinkering into a career. He often asked how her position at Resistance was going, surprised when she mentioned she worked part time at an auto body shop.

 

“It’s not much,” she admitted, “but it feels more like home than anywhere I’ve ever lived.”

 

He hadn’t let her comment slide and she’d been forced to admit she was a foster kid, therefore opening up wounds Rey had never let heal. Her abandonment issues were the type of monumental challenge most counseling professionals would rather not scale, but Kylo listened to her tale without interruption and without judgement. He didn’t allow her to be the only one who was vulnerable.

 

After she shared her past with him, he went into detail about his military service, even taking the time to roll up his sleeve to show Rey his tattoo, his permanent homage to the Marines and those he lost along the way. She hadn’t been able to resist running her fingertips over the ink, however, she missed the way he sucked in a breath when she touched him. After all, what would a man like that want with her?

 

She didn’t expect anything new when she visited Takodana Springs the following week.

 

Kylo entered the treatment room the same way he had each time since she first laid eyes on him. Rey opened her eyes, smiling up at him and found his face mere inches from hers. His hands gripped the head of the table as he leaned over her.

 

“How is my favorite client today?” he questioned.

 

Her brain short-circuited. The scent of him assaulted her, filling her nostrils with a strong piney aftershave with hints of natural male musk and — was that mint bubblegum? Mint was her favorite.

 

“G-Good,” Rey managed to croak out.

 

“Good,” he grinned, but he didn’t move from his spot.

 

For a moment, longer than was strictly professional, they stared at one another. Rey felt her skin grow heated all over, blooming out from her core, which suddenly flared like a furnace. She clenched her hands under the sheet, her nerves needing a physical release before she did something stupid.

 

Like jump up and kiss that ridiculous smirk off his face.

 

Oh God, she was hopeless. Rey inwardly groaned. She was going to be one of those people on the news, who was arrested for sexually assaulting a spa employee. She could see the headlines now. Goodbye cushy job, goodbye apartment. Hello to orange jumpsuit and the confined living quarters of Mustafar Maximum.

 

“Rey-.”

 

“I’m sorry,” she threw her legs off the table, swinging her body around while simultaneously gripping the white sheet to her naked body. “I have to go.”

 

Kylo jerked back. “Go?”

 

“I need to-.”

 

“Rey.”

 

His hands were on her waist then, settled in the curve of her sides just above her hips bones. He stared down at her intently. The dark eyes which had watched her fall apart countless times in her dreams now bore into her, as if seeing every devious thought about their owner she’d ever had.

 

Her cheeks reddened further, the flush flooding down her neck to her chest. She forced herself to look at her toes. Her hands tightened around the sheet, taking care to keep her body tucked away, lest it betray her too.

 

“Look at me, Rey.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“You can, sweetheart,” Kylo insisted. “Rey, please.”

 

It was the please which was her undoing. Hearing him so soft and unguarded peaked her curiosity. She glanced up.

 

And gasped.

 

His face was dangerously close to her own. Kylo was practically bent over to be eye level with her, but he gave no sign of being uncomfortable. He guided her closer, gently urging her to step forward and close the distance between them.

 

His hands on her were a clear sign, but it was his eyes which gave him away.

 

Kylo stared at her with the same painful desperation she’d experienced over the last few months, the same unyielding need to be seen, to be felt. How had she never noticed it before?

 

Before she could say anything, his lips found hers, eager and searching. Rey felt his broad chest press into her fists, still gripping the fabric like a lifeline. The positioning was awkward, but she found she didn’t care.

 

Apparently, he didn’t either.

 

One hand rose up to cup her chin, tilting her head back slightly so he could look at her without being hunched over.

 

“Do you want me to stop?”

 

“No,” she breathed.

 

“Good,” his lips parted into the most beautiful smile she’d ever seen.

 

He kissed her again, this time, wrapping his hand on her hip around her waist to pin her body against his.

 

Rey carefully skimmed her hands up his chest, letting their bodies pinch the sheet around her so she could touch him. Her fingers sought out those luscious locks she’d been dreaming of. As she carded through his tresses she discovered that yes, they were as silky soft as she’d imagined.

 

Kylo let out a contented noise.

 

His tongue tangoed with hers, a fight for dominance as his hold on her tightened. Rey moaned, open mouthed against him. Her body moved of its own volition, her hips rolling against his and Kylo let out a growl.

 

“God, Rey, if you knew how much I’ve thought about this,” he sighed, pressing his forehead against hers as they locked eyes.

 

“Me too,” she admitted.

 

“Tell me you want this, sweetheart,” Kylo whispered, his words brushing against her lips. "I need to hear it from you."

 

“I want you, Kylo.”

 

“Ben.”

 

“What?”

 

“My...,” he pulled back and she furrowed her brow by his sudden distance, “my real name is Ben. Ben Solo.”

 

Rey’s mind short-circuited for the second time in under an hour.

 

Ben _Solo_.

 

As in...the son of not one but both of her employers? She swallowed, shaking her head as the truth sunk in.

 

No, it couldn’t be true. Han always complained about how his son wasn’t around, something about poor life choices and an uncontrollable level of rage. Leia rarely spoke about it, but she had mentioned her twin brother driving the boy away when he was only fifteen. It was the last time either of them had seen Ben, until he’d shown up at their vow renewal unannounced last year.

 

“You’re...you can’t be,” she shook her head again.

 

“Rey, I wasn’t keeping it from you,” he ignored her denial. “When we met, I had no idea who you were or that you were working for them. It wasn't until we started talking that I put it all together. I tried to keep my distance, even thought about handing your appointments off to one of my colleagues, but I didn't want to let you go.” He paused for a moment, then softer, he added, "I couldn't let you go."

 

His words broke through to her. Her entire life she’d felt like she wasn’t enough. Her parents had abandoned her. They had little patience for a child and even less concern for her well-being. She doubted they’d shown an ounce of remorse over their decision, not at all like the way Kylo — _Ben_ — was behaving now.

 

Then she recalled what Ben had shared with her, how his lack of family and loneliness had pushed him into the military, how it became the only family he'd ever really known. Life had taught her a lot, especially how there were two sides to every story and as she watched him watching her piece together the separate threads of truth, her heart ached for him. She’d been left by choice and despite the home she found with Han and Leia, it crippled her to know they’d failed Ben the way her parents had failed her.

 

“I don’t want you to let me go,” she told him. “I want you.”

 

His eyes widened and he sucked in a breath.

 

“Ben,” Rey stated his true name with conviction. “I’ve thought of you too. I’ve wanted this...you for a long time,” she admitted.

 

He let out the breath he must have been holding, as his eyes darkened and he surrendered to her. “What did you think about, Rey?”

 

“You.”

 

“What did you think about me?” he rearranged them so she was perched up on the counter with him between her thighs. “Be specific, sweetheart. I want every little detail.”

 

“I thought about you taking me there,” her eyes drifted over his shoulder to the forgotten massage table, no longer in use. “I wanted you so bad, I could almost feel you pushing into me.”

 

He hissed an expletive under his breath, before his hands gripped her thighs. “What else, Rey?”

 

“I imagined how you would make me scream,” she continued.

 

Ben bent his head down, sucking a mark into the flesh above her pulse point. Rey moaned, her fingers lacing through his hair once more, urging him to continue his actions.

 

“I fantasized about how you’d make me come apart,” she admitted.

 

“I will, sweetheart,” he promised, kissing her lips gently. “I’ll do whatever you want. All you have to do is ask.”

 

“I want it all,” she breathed, cupping his face in between her hands. “Please, Ben.”

 

“Fuck, Rey. How are you even here right now?”

 

She giggled. “I made an appointment.”

 

He surprised her by lifting her up and smacking her ass.

 

“Oi, Ben!”

 

“That’s what you get for your sass, little girl,” he declared, changing the power dynamic between them once more.

 

It shouldn’t have sounded as sexy as it did. Rey felt herself melting in his hold. She’d always trusted his hands, trusted he’d make her feel good. There was nothing about what he divulged which made her regret her decision. The only thing she regretted was waiting until now to realize her attraction wasn’t one-sided.

 

“Are you going to punish me, Ben?” she questioned cheekily.

 

His quirked an eyebrow at her, his lips twisting up in a smirk. “Oh, we’re just getting started, Rey. We’re not done yet.”

 

He pinched the sheet she’d wrapped around herself between his fingers, his eyes asking for permission. She gave a nod and then he was tearing the fabric away from her body, leaving her completely naked up on the countertop.

 

“Beautiful,” he spoke as his eyes roamed over her. Rey couldn’t stop herself from raising her arms to cover the subtle curves of her chest. Despite his praise, she was self-conscious about her figure. “Don’t,” Ben gently pressed her arms down and away. “You’re perfect.”

 

“This feels a little one-sided,” she remarked, passing off humor to cover up her nervous energy.

 

“I’ve been thinking that since you arrived here, sweetheart,” he grinned wolfishly.

 

“Then let’s level the playing field,” Rey suggested with a smile to rival his own.

 

Her fingers curled around the hem of his uniform shirt, rolling it up until he had to duck out of it. The second he became shirtless, Rey became unable to speak.

 

She’d referred to him as Adonis before but she’d never seen a man who’d readily fit the description to the same extreme Ben did. His pale skin appeared chiseled from the finest marble, unmarred by time or age. It was smooth except for where a large gash ran across his left side.

 

Unconscious of her own actions Rey reached out, tracing her pointer finger along the jagged pink scar. Ben closed his eyes, releasing a soft groan at the feel of her touch on his healed wound.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I was under enemy fire,” his eyes locked on hers. “They had the high ground and I couldn’t avoid the strike.”

 

Rey nodded, even though she had no idea why. It wasn’t like she understood what he’d gone through or could relate to the sacrifice he’d made. Still, the reaction felt right and when she saw the relief in his chocolate orbs, Rey understood the brevity of what they were doing.

 

This wasn’t a simple attraction. This was it — the real deal. This was the end of her life as she knew it.

 

“It doesn’t bother you?” he asked. She could hear the underlying self-consciousness in his query and immediately sat up straighter so she could kiss him.

 

“Everyone has scars,” Rey replied. “Just because I can see yours doesn’t mean anything. It’s a part of you, it’s molded you into the person you are and I really like that person.”

 

“You do?”

 

“I do,” Rey nodded, “but I’d like him a lot more if he evened the playing field.” She pressed a kiss to his jaw, as her hands searched for the fastenings of his pants.

 

“I did promise to take care of you,” he chuckled.

 

Ben shucked off his pants, yanking down his boxers with them and kicking both to the side.

 

Rey couldn’t keep her eyes off him. His legs were toned, a clear indication he hadn’t lost his workout discipline when he’d left the military. A lewd joke about standing at attention came to mind, as she discovered what he was working with.

 

She took him in her hands, needing both to properly grip him. He sucked in a quick breath of air, his own hands resuming their prior hold on Rey’s waist.

 

“I thought about this,” he said, before nudging her chin back so he could kiss the tender spot on her neck.

 

“Me too,” she admitted, pumping him.

 

“Thought about how you’d look holding my cock, sucking me down, stuffed full...” he trailed off into a groan as she twisted her wrist. “Fuck, Rey.”

 

“Tell me more,” she requested.

 

“When I’m at home, I think about having you everywhere,” he continued. “Against the kitchen island, on the couch, in the shower.”

 

“Not a traditionalist?” she questioned, picking up her pace.

 

“I don’t have to think about you in my bed, sweetheart,” he groaned against her pulse point. “You’re going to be living there. I'm going to fuck you into that mattress so hard, you won't be able to walk for days.”

 

Hearing him tell her all the sordid details of his fantasies had the desired effect for them both. Ben’s breathing became ragged and she was wiggling on the edge of the counter, seeking any amount of friction to ease her need.

 

“I’m close, Rey,” his strangled voice told her. “I don’t want to come like this.”

 

She leaned back, locking onto his intense gaze. “Then don’t,” she replied, opening her legs invitingly.

 

He reached behind her, his long fingers eagerly searching through his supplies. It wasn’t until he produced a familiar foil packet Rey understood his intention.

 

Her hand looked so small next to his when she took hold of his wrist.

 

“I’m clean,” she told him. “I haven’t...it’s been a while,” she clarified. “You don’t need that, if you don’t want to-.”

 

He surged forward, his mouth crashing into hers. The foil packet fell forgotten to the floor, as he lifted her up, never tearing his lips away.

 

“I’m going to fill you up so good, take you home so I can have you crying out my name until it’s the only word you know,” he grit out, as he balanced her weight with one arm, freeing to his other hand to guide himself to her slick heat. “You’re mine now.”

 

The second he thrust up into her, Rey knew it to be true. His shaft was massive, just like the rest of him and it stretched her just enough not to be painful. No one would ever feel the way he did, completely overwhelming her mind and body.

 

“God,” Ben groaned, his hands tightening. There would be purpleish bruises on her hips tomorrow from him, a lasting mark of their coupling she’d wear proudly.

 

Slowly, he eased himself out of her. They both hissed at the loss of that sinfully deliciousness fullness. It was temporary. Within seconds, Ben was thrusting back in, his hips canting at a punishing pace.

 

Rey clung to him, taking each stroke he gave with grateful, muffled cries. Her legs wrapped around him, keeping her positioned over his cock as he drove up into her. She had to bite her lip when he hit just the the right spot.

 

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he moaned into her neck, planting a kiss over her fluttering pulse. “Keep quiet, like a good girl. We’ll have time to be loud later.”

 

Rey felt a pleasant buzz of endorphins swoop through her at his mention of the word later. He’d made comments about taking her back to his place, but this time it felt real. It felt like a promise.

 

His hand snaked between them, circling her clit as he drove into her. He swallowed her cries of pleasure, pistoning his hips faster and faster until Rey’s vision whited out and she was spiraling over the edge.

 

Ben let out a noise, half-moan, half-howl as his spend filled her. He rocked unsteadily upwards a few more times, keeping her in his arms as he worked through the aftershocks.

 

“God, I want to do that every day,” he panted and kissed her forehead. “How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

 

“Mmmm,” Rey nestled against his broad chest, savoring her post-orgasmic high while surrounded by his musky scent. “Good. I just have one request.”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Do you make house calls?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi [@wewantreylo](https://wewantreylo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
